No te enamores de mi
by nina.523
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te enamoraste de alguien imposible? ¿de alguien al que sabias que no podías amor? yo si lo hice. Pero cuando lo conocí no sabia quien era, no sabia ni su nombre, pero eso no me impidió amarlo como lo hago. Yo pienso que no importa quien es la persona a la hora de amar, si lo amas, amalo con todo lo que tengas. (mundo alternativo)
1. Chapter 1

**holaaa! aqui de nuevo yo con una historia jejeje, espero que les guste, aun no he actualizado "hazme recordar" porque tenia esta historia en la mente, esta es una historia de inspiración de un manga que leí hace como un mes, me encanto y pues quise escribir un poco de eso xD**

 **déjenme** **un comentario para saber si les gusto. aun no se si seguirla, déjenme un comentario.**

 **cambiendo un poco de tema vayan a este link: https(dos puntos)(doble slash) www (punto) youtube (punto) com (slash) watch?v=6iKdx1eLCyM**

 **Es un video que realizo mi hermana para su tesis de grado, yo actuó en el. hayan y digan que les parecio. XD**

 **Bueno sin mas que decir aquí es la historia.**

* * *

 **Enamorada de mi profesor**

Hola soy Isabella Swan, estoy en último año de preparatoria. Ahora me encuentro en mi clase de matemáticas, la materia mas aburrida del mundo, pero sin duda esta en la mejor hora, ¿por qué? Pues porque así puedo ver a mi amor platónico, a Damon Salvatore... Mi profesor. Todos los martes en la tercera hora y los viernes a la primera hora son los días que podía ver a mi Profesor Salvatore, justo como lo hago ahora. El se encontraba jugando baseball, me encantaba verlo jugando, aún más si llevaba puesto su uniforme.

Esto no es una competencia entre alumnos y profesores o entre adultos y niños – dijo molesto - ¡entonces no se relajen!

Eres cruel – dijo un alumno de primero

Eres molesto – dijo otro

Cállete

Aunque muchas veces el era frío y distante, siempre hablaba con la verdad, creo que esa es una de las razones por la que le cae bien a la mayoría de los estudiantes y profesores. El verlo bien que se lleva con los alumnos y que se tengan la confianza suficiente como para hablarse así me dieron ganas de reír.

Swan, esta castigada, nos vemos después de clase – dijo mi profesor. Demonios, no otra vez.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Cuando la clase termino, teníamos un pequeño descanso, que de pequeño era literal y de descanso no tenía nada, prácticamente teníamos que salir corriendo a la otra clase, ya que el tiempo que te daban era el necesario para que llegaras.

Bella, vamos – dijo Ángela, mi mejor amiga.

Voy – dije recogiendo mis cosas rápidamente

¿Qué veías por la ventana?

El patio, el equipo de baseball estaba jugando.

Vamos Bella, ¿estabas viendo a tu novio?

¿Que? Por supuesto que no, yo no tengo novio – aunque tenía una sonrisa en mi cara, por dentro estaba triste

No le había dicho esto a nadie, pero todo sucedió hace 3 meses, era un día lluvioso, yo me encontraba sentada en el suelo totalmente empapada, pues por el apuro me había tropezado y lastimado mis rodillas y las manos, aunque no sabia que mas me dolía pies la caída no fue nada bonita.

Estaba nerviosa pues ese día tenía un examen importante y yo iba tarde, cuando de repente siento que ya el agua deja de caerme encima.

¿Estas bien? Pregunto un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos tan azules que los podrías confundir con el mismo océano – ¿como te lastimaste?

Me sorprendió muchísimo que se detuviera a preguntarme que ocurrió, pues muchas personas habían pasado por donde yo me encontraba y ninguna se molesto en preguntarme o siquiera ver si me encontraba bien.

Estaba apurada y me tropecé – dije apenada – soy un poco torpe.

¿a donde ibas? – preguntó viendo su reloj, lo mas seguro es que tenía un asunto que resolver y esta aquí distrayéndose conmigo.

A Mystic Falls High School – dije – tengo un examen a segunda periodo y no voy muy buena de tiempo que digamos y mas como me encuentro ahora, lo mas seguro es que me lleve una eternidad y ni me dejaran presentar.

Tienes suerte – dijo alzándome en brazos – te voy a llevar allá

Y desde ese momento supe que no había nadie tan genial como él. Aunque me enamore ese mismo instante de ese muchacho no podía decírselo, que pensaría de mi.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Es repulsivo – dijo mi prima - Perseguir a un profesor para saber cual es su horario ¿estas enamorada de un profesor o algo?

Elena – le grite – no entres en mi cuarto sin antes tocar

Tengo las manos ocupadas – dijo enseñándome el plato con la torta – ¿que? ¿querías que dejara la torta en el piso para que tocara?

Solo tienes una mano ocupada, la mano con la que tomaste la perilla de la puerta podías haber tocado. – le dije tomando el plato.

Sabes que no puedes enamorarte de un profesor ¿no? – dios como quería que deje ese tema.

Es posible – le dije simplemente – una persona puede amar a otra sin ningún problema.

En realidad a mi no me molesta nada de eso, ¿para que perder el tiempo en algo que no va a pasar?

No es para que digas esas cosas – dije deprimida, ya yo sabia esas cosa pero aun así nada cuesta soñar

pero puedo que para lograr tu objetivo debes ser cercana a el. – dijo mirando su teléfono

Mientras ella hablaba por su teléfono yo me encontraba terminando mis deberes no eran muchas pero prefiero no tener que hacerlas después

Mira estos chicos – dijo dándome su celular – son los que irán a la cita de mañana, son guapos ¿verdad?

Cuando lo vi en la fotografía me sorprendí muchísimo, no creo que él era de ir a citas en grupo.

Elena – susurre – me gustaría ir también

Ni hablar – se burlo – ya somos suficientes

Te lo ruego – le suplique – te comprare lo que quieras (que este en mi presupuesto) y haré todo lo que tu me pidas

No me digas que el profesor del que esta enamora esta ahí – dijo burlándose de mi – vamos, dime quien es y te ayudare

Es el de la derecha – dije toda sonrojada.

Oh – dijo estupefacta – creo que tenemos gustos similares ¡bien te ayudare!

*.*.*.*.*.*

Verlo de lejos era una cosa, pero tenerlo tan cerca me aceleraba el corazón a mil por hora.

Hola, soy Damon Salvatore – dijo sonriendo, esto era un honor pues nunca me había sonreído, es mas, casi nunca sonreía y cuando lo hacía era con ironía. – encantado

Igualmente, soy Elena, Elena Gilbert - ¿porque Elena? Bueno simple ella y yo aunque somos primas parecemos casi gemelas, nuestros rasgos sin casi iguales, las diferencias que tenemos es que Elena se pinta el cabello y usa demasiado maquillaje.

Si me lo preguntan yo estaba muy cambiada, tenía más maquillaje del que suelo usar, mis ojos estas tan cargados, yo suelo usar nada mas un de delineador de ojos y listo.

¿en que año estas? – preguntó un amigo de Damon

Estoy en mi primer año en la universidad

¿universidad? – dijo Damon sorprendido – pareces mas joven.

¿en serio? – dije sonrojada

¿ves? – se rió – por tu reacción así pareces.

Damon desde que eres profesor actúas como un viejo. – dijo su amigo burlándose de él.

¿eres profesor? Preguntó Bonnie, el hecho de que una de las amigas de Elena no sepa las diferencias entre ella y yo, da mucho que desear.

No dijiste nada de eso – dijo otra amiga de Elena

Si, enseño historia en la preparatoria.

Que bien, debe ser divertido – _ligona,_ pensé yo.

Aunque mi materia favorita es la historia y no específicamente porque él la enseñe, sus basto conocimiento sobre toda la historia del mundo me sorprende.

¿alguna parte de la historia te interesa Elena? – preguntó Damon

L-la guerra civil americana

¿en serio? – dijo sorprendido – Cuéntame ¿por qué?

Bu-bueno me sorprende que aunque en el ejercito confederado había más de 1 millón de soldados y que ganaran un numero significativo de batallas, su falta de conteo centralizado el ejército condenaron a los Estados Confederados a la derrota.

No solo la falta de control sino también de logística, además Estados Unidos tenía la ventaja de mano de obra – su sonrisa podría iluminar la habitación entera.

¿desde cuando eres una experta en historia? - Preguntó la amiga de Elena, me atragante con jadeo, era cierto, debería actuar como Elena, no ser yo misma.

Oh no, no soy una experta – dije viendo hacia otro lado.

¿que mas te gusta? – preguntó Damon

Me gustan los gatos y los perros pequeños

¿eh? – se desconcertó - ¿por qué?

Me gustan las cosas pequeñas – si eso es algo que diría Elena.

Nuestra conversación fue muy divertida hablar de los tipos de animales que nos gustaban, un poco mas de historia (ya no lo podía evitar), aunque esta vez trate de no parecer una nerd, trataba de hablar como lo hace Elena, pero Dios mío, como hacia ella para preocuparse por cosas tan banales. En esta reunión lo había visto sonreír y reír más de lo que hacia en el instituto, vi partes de su personalidad que jamás podía haber descubierto siendo su alumna.

Sus amigos lo molestaban porque decían que se estaba acaparando toda la atención de las chichas y mía, cosa que no era del todo mentira.

Debes ser muy cercano a tus alumnas, ¿alguna que te guste? – preguntó... En serio ¿como se llamaba?

Esta fuera de discusión el que salga con una estudiante – su sonrisa desapareció, sus ojos azules se oscurecieron, se había acabado la diversión.

Yo pienso que no importa el estatus de una persona a la hora de enamorarse – dije viendo por la ventana.

Wuao – dijo Damon – ¿estas enamorada Elena?

No sabia que responder, no sabia que diría Elena en momentos así

Es agradable que ser amado de esa forma – ese comentario me dejo confundida

Incluso si una chica que te quiere, tu no le prestarías atención Damon... Seamos sinceros, a ti te gusta el coqueteo mas que buscar una relación

No es así – dijo despreocupado

Mentiroso – dijo su amigo

El ir a la reunión me hizo darme cuenta de que no tenía ninguna oportunidad de con mi profesor. Aunque estaba tan cerca de él, lo sentía tan lejos de mi, incluso si no fuésemos estudiante profesor, no podría hacer nada.

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enamorada de mi profesor**

Capítulo 2

Tratar de evitar a Damon en la escuela fue todo un reto, había pasado ya una semana desde la cita, una semana desde que lo empecé a evitar, doy gracias al cielo que él no me da clases de historia, sino fuese sido todo un desastre, pero baje la guardia por que justo en este momento venia caminando hacia mí. No sabía dónde meterme

\- Damon – grito una alumna de primero – ¿me ayudarías a resolver este problema?

\- no soy profesor de matemáticas – dijo sin prestar atención – no es a mí a quien tienes que pedir ayuda.

Yo aproveche ese momento y me escabullí a uno de los salones que aun tenia las puertas abiertas, no podía dejar que me viera.

\- ¿no puedes resolverlo aunque seas profesor? – pregunto la muchacha

Ya había pasado, así que decidí salir de mi escondite, cuando empezó a sonar mi teléfono

\- ¿hola? – conteste

\- Bella – grito Elena – tu profesor está interesado en mi… digo en ti

\- ¿Qué? – grite yo también

\- le pregunto a mis amigas que si le podían dar mi número (tu numero), las chicas no sabían que responder así que me llamaron para preguntar y les dije que les respondía luego, eso fue hace 5 minutos, ¿Qué dices le doy tu numero?

Damon quería mi número… Damon quiere mi número. Esto solo pasa en mis mejores fantasías

\- disculpa pero ¿puedes dejar de gritar? Esto es una escuela, se viene a estudiar no a gritar como su fuese un antro

Dios la he cagado, si antes logre evitarlo ahora si me va a descubrir… Salí corriendo como si no hubiese un mañana. Cuando estuve a una distancia segura le dije a Elena que le diera mi número. Él me iba a llamar, aun no puedo creer que quiera mi número.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Al llegar a casa solté todas mis cosa en la sala y entre me fui corriendo al cuarto de Elena como perro por mi casa… bueno técnicamente si es mi casa, Elena vive aquí porque sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico. Busque a Elena por todas partes y le encontré en la cocina, extendí mi teléfono para que viera el mensaje de Damon.

\- Mira lo que me mando Damon

\- Ah, ya lo llamas por su nombre

\- Sí, siempre lo he hecho, solo que no en su presencia

*hola soy Damon, el de la cita en grupo, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te gustaría quedar para salir después? *

\- Oh, que directo es – dijo lanzándome mi teléfono – podría haberte sacado un poco de conversación, ser menos directo, mostrar un poco más de interés ¿no dijiste que era un ligón?

\- Si – Elena tenía razón, porque algún como él estaría interesado en mi

\- Bueno, lo que sea, puedes salir con él, pero recuerda bella, se supone que debes ser yo cuando estés con él – dijo molesta

\- No importa, aunque sea un momento estaré feliz de estar con él. – dije sonriendo

\- Si esto está bien para ti… - dijo con indiferencia

Sé que está mal seguir con la farsa de fingir que soy Elena, pero ahora puedo habar con Damon ahora puedo saber más cosas sobre él.

*hola, si te recuerdo, estoy bien ¿tu? ¿Salir? ¿Cuándo?* espero no sonar desesperada

*estoy bien, este fin de semana voy a ayudar a mi hermano a mudarse, ¿lo dejamos para la semana que viene?

*¿Mudarse?*

*si, estudiaba afuera, pero decidió regresar ¿quieres ayudar?* su propuesta me asombro. Un minuto después llego otro mensaje *es broma*

*no me molestaría ayudar si necesitas* puedo verlo este fin de semana (un día más de felicidad), esto parece un sueño.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

\- Gracias por ayudarme – dijo al subirme al coche – como mi hermano llega mañana quiero dejar todo listo para que solo tenga que pasar sus cosas, así que como estaremos moviendo cosas creo que esa ropa no te va a ayudar a moverte con facilidad

\- ¿He? No, no hay problema – dije sonrojada

\- Cuando lleguemos a mi casa te prestare algo de ropa

\- En serio, no es necesario – dije apresurada

\- Te ensuciaras – dijo encendiendo el auto

Jesús, estoy en el auto de mi profesor, camino a su casa y además de que me prestara su ropa, fantasía cumplida, de una manera un poco retorcida… pero cumplida.

Su casa no era una casa, sino una mansión. Era hermosa.

\- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – dije cuando estábamos en lo que yo creí que era la sala de estar

\- Lo acabas de hacer – dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

\- Cierto, entonces haré otro, ¿Por qué teniendo una casa tan grande necesitas despejar una habitación para tu hermano? Apuesto lo que quieras a que tienes muchas libres

\- Claro, hay muchas libres, pero la que vamos a despejar son las cosas de la habitación de mi hermano. Veras esta casa a estado en mi familia por años lo que quiere decir que mi hermano tiene la suya ya equipada, pero como no ha estado en casa desde que se mudó a casa de un familiar, eso ya hace 5 años hay cosas de las que deshacerse.

\- Oh, ya entiendo – dije. Su casa por fuera era linda, pero por dentro era una hermosura, te deja sin aliento.

\- Bueno, deja te llevo a la habitación para que te cambies ¿sí?

\- Está bien

Subimos las escaleras a la habitación, cuando dijo que quería sacar algunas cosas pensé que solo era unos cuantos libros y muebles que ya no les servían a su hermano, pero esto es de locos, esta parece la habitación de un acumulador.

\- ¿Seguro que son solo 5 años que estuvo afuera? Hay muchas cosas aquí

\- Si, a mi hermano le encanta leer, y en lugar de devolver los libros a la biblioteca, los dejaba regados aquí. No te sorprendas si te encuentras con algún diario suyo. Él es todo un poeta. – me entrego la ropa para cambiarme. – puedes cambiarte en el baño, es esa puerta. – me señalo

Cuando termine da cambiarme y salir, él se quedó observándome, su ropa me quedaba enorme, su camisa me llegaba a las rodillas y su pantalón tuve que hacerle 2 vueltas para no arrastrarlo.

\- Me gustaba como estabas vestida antes, pero te prefiero así.

 _Parecemos una pareja,_ pensé. Después de que mi sonrojo bajara su intensidad, comencé a ayudarlo a llenar las cajas de los muchos libros que estaban regados por todos lados, el piso, el escritorio hasta debajo de la cama, además de meter la ropa en bolsas para llevar a la lavandería, me dijo que de eso se encargaría su hermano.

Algunos de los títulos de los libros eran interesantes, más de uno los abrí para leer un poco su contenido, cuando en uno de ellos se resbalo una fotografía, al observarla veo a un Damon más joven pero no es nada de como es ahora, usaba lentes y se vestía como un nerd, quede impactada. A su lado estaba un niño, supongo que era su hermano.

\- No veas eso – me arrebato de las manos la fotografía – ¿lo viste?

\- ¿eh? – me desconcentre

\- No mires las cosas sin permiso – estaba levemente sonrojado – yo fui el típico nerd, hasta mi último año de secundaria. Yo era al que sometían los demás estudiantes, también era tímido

\- Damon… tu tuviste una época así entonces – el solo se rio

\- Si, en mi último año de secundaria un profesor llamado Alaric Saltzman se hizo mi amigo. A partir de ahí yo quise ser como él – estaba en shock con lo que me decía – tú dices que para el amor no importa las diferencias ¿no? – se quedó observando la fotografía – pero yo quisiera seguir siendo profesor por mucho tiempo, es por eso que yo jamás me enamoraría de una estudiante – no quería escuchar estas palabras que me partían el corazón.

¿Qué cara debía poner? ¿Qué le decida? Mi garganta está cerrada, no salía nada de mis labios.

\- ¿no dirás algo? ¿no es embarazoso lo que dije?

\- Creo que… - trate de que las palabras salieran lo más claras posibles – creo que eres el tipo de persona que se gana la amistad de sus estudiantes… por eso… sigues siendo ese profesor y amigo de los estudiantes como tu profesor fue… – no sé de donde salieron esas palabras pero ya las había dicho, antes de pensar – no hay dudas de que todos gustan de ti – puse mi mejor sonrisa, porque por más que mis palabras me dolieran, eran ciertas – disculpa, dije algo extraño – su cara reflejaban asombro por mis palabras.

Me tomo del codo alzándome para que me levantara del suelo, estuvo viéndome por un rato como debatiéndose si decirme algo o no.

\- ¿acaso tu… - dijo por fin - ¿acaso a ti te gusta alguien Elena?

\- Bueno…

\- Si te gustara alguien no estarías aquí ¿verdad? – me interrumpió, yo estaba más roja que una manzana – me estas ayudado con la habitación y además que estas aquí sola conmigo – me jalo hacia él, abrazándome – ¿das a entender que estas interesada en mi… - susurro en mi oído – o solo eres una buena chica que le gusta ayudar?

Tenía tantas ganas de decirle que lo amaba, estuve a punto de decírselo cuando sus palabras sonaron en mi mente "jamás me enamoraría de una estudiante". No soy la chica que él cree, no soy la chica adecuada…. Para el siempre seré Elena. No sé en qué momento se acercó tanto a mi rostro que cuando me di cuenta ya está terminando de cerrar la distancia buscando mis labios.

* * *

 **regrese! ya a pasado un tiempo... si no mal recuerdo un año ya! lo siento! pero ya estoy de regreso y de esta historia ya tengo varios capitulos solo falta pasarlos a la computadora... pero como no estoy trabajando en mi laptop se me hace un poco dificil porque es la pc de mi tia y ella la usa mas que yo :S pero tratare de subir el proximo pronto!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enamorada de mi profesor**

 **Capítulo 3**

Nuestro beso se tornó un poco profundo, cuando nos faltó el aire nos separamos un poco, estaba tan concentrada en corresponderle el beso que no me di cuenta cuando llevo su mano a mi nuca. Me gustaba Damon, en serio, lo amo...

Estábamos abrazados sin decirnos nada por un rato, yo estaba tan envuelta en su aroma tan varonil.

\- ...na - escuche una voz - Elena - era la de él llamándome - sal conmigo - dijo dejándome en shock, su beso y sus palabras me tenían tan roja - perdón por decirlo así, me emocione y hable sin pensarlo. Porque eres una chica genial

\- ¿que? - mi voz salía diminuta no creía lo que me estaba diciendo - no del todo

\- ¡lo eres! - exclamó - sabes... logre que mi ex me odiara... - bajo su cabeza, mirando hacia el suelo - por eso pensé que era mejor mostrar a mi próxima novia mis defectos desde el inicio - pero no estaba mostrando ningún lado malo, al menos a mi parecer - pero tú no pareces molesta, al contrario, parece que te diviertes - se cubrió su caga con las manos, pero entre sus dedos pude notar que estaba brevemente sonrojado - como decirlo - habló aún con sus manos en la cara - puede que vaya muy rápido - yo estaba tan feliz de que el confiara en mí - no eres el tipo de chica que miente ¿no? - pero la felicidad no dura para siempre. Silencio. No podía responder a esa pregunta.

¿Qué le respondería? ¿Si? El terminaría odiándome si descubría la verdad. ¿No? Estaría mintiéndole aún más de lo que hago ahora. Sentía como el color se iba lentamente de mi cara, debía estar más pálida que la leche.

\- no pareces ser una chica engreída - habló, después de un rato - sabes, no quiero equivocarme otra vez - me miró a los ojos - en fin, ¿qué opinas?

Baje mi mirada no sabía que debía hacer

\- puedes darme tu respuesta cuando quieras – dijo cuándo no respondí – el solo hecho de que lo pienses me hace feliz

Continuamos arreglando el cuarto, cuando terminamos de recoger todos los libros los llevaríamos la biblioteca del pueblo, o eso creía yo… pues resulto que era la biblioteca de su casa yo sería feliz estando en esa habitación.

Para cuando llego la hora de ir a casa era tarde, por lo que insistió en llevarme, le dije que no era necesario, pero me ignoro y termino llevándome a casa.

Cuando estaba en mi cama, viendo hacia el techo reflexionado lo que había pasado durante el día, Damon besándome y proponiéndome que saliera con él, además de preguntarme que si era del tipo de mujer que miente. No puede contestarle nada. Me he topado con un gran obstáculo, el profesor que tanto quiero, me ve como una chica genial, me ve como si de verdad fuese Elena. Si se entera de que le he mentido, me odiara ¿Qué debo hacer?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-¿Qué tienes Bella? – pregunto Ángela

\- Alergias – respondí, tenía una máscara que me cubría desde mi nariz a mi boca, no podía respirar muy bien, cualquier cosa que mi nariz respirara hacia que se pusiera peor.

-¿Qué? – Dijo – deberías ir a la enfermería

\- No es necesario – además de que esto me ayuda a que Damon no descubra nada.

\- Damon, hola – le grito un alumno a Damon, yo solo pude asustarme inmediatamente.

\- ¿Qué tienes? No te golpee tan fuerte – voltee a ver qué pasaba, Damon se quejaba por el empujón, sobaba el hombro

\- estoy adolorido – le explico

\- anciano – se rio el chico

\- cállate - ¿esta adolorido? Cierto, cargo casi todas las cajas ayer.

\- déjame llevar tu bolso – se ofreció el chico

\- ¿en serio? – Dijo sorprendido – toma

\- era mentía – se burlo

Si yo fuera Elena en este instante tuviera la oportunidad de hacer cualquier cosa por él.

Bella ¿te gusta el profesor Damon? – me pregunto Ángela, debía de haberme quedado mucho rato viéndolo

¿Qué? – dije nerviosa – claro que no – grite, no podía dejar que los demás lo supieran.

El profesor te está viendo – dijo Ángela

¿Qué?

Si, cuando gritaste volteo a verte

Preste más atención a lo que estaba diciendo Damon, cuando escucho decir que creía que había escuchado a alguien que conocía. Salí lo más rápido que podía de allí.

Las clases pasaron volando ese día, cuando estaba camino a casa mi teléfono sonó, era un mensaje de Damon preguntándome si estaba libre el domingo, estaba feliz, solo una vez más… este sería el último momento que pasaríamos juntos. Después de esta salida me detendré enseguida.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Elena – me saludo cuando llegue, se veía muy guapo con su camisa negra a cuadros junto con un sweater negro amarrados hasta los codos, junto con sus pantalones negros. – ¿A dónde quieres ir? – estábamos en su auto, supongo que ya habían arreglado el problema que tenía.

Donde quieras está bien – respondí

Lo siento – dijo después de un rato, el auto no arrancaba – la última vez no quiso arrancar. Por eso lo lleve al taller, me dijeron que estaba bien, pero ya vez que no. Y no quiero revisarlo yo mismo ahora. – estaba cabizbajo

No importa – intente animarlo – podemos dar un pasero

¿Qué? – me miro al fin

Paseo – sonreí – los alrededores no están mal y creo que hay una librería cerca de aquí ¿quieres que vayamos? – le pregunte. Quería pasar un buen rato juntos, después de todo era el último. Él estaba sonriendo.

Si – respondió

Estando a su lado podía ver las distintas facetas y eso me llenaba de felicidad. Estuvimos caminando un buen rato, cuando en tramos a una tienda de antigüedades.

¿te gusta esto Elena? – pregunto enseñándome una calcomanía de un pollito gordo.

Esta lindo – le respondí

Y ¿esto? – me mostro un lápiz con una jirafa en el tope

Eso es raro – sonreí

Y ¿este collar? - ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

Me encanta – lo tome. La verdad es que estaba muy bonito, quería comprarlo – ¿eh? – pregunte cuando escuche el sonido de cuando toman una foto

Es porque te veías muy linda.

¿Qué? No, bórrala – exclame

¿Por qué? – pregunto – no, la conservare como mi amuleto – guardo su teléfono – ¿quieres una foto mía? – ¿Qué? – ¿Qué tal una juntos?

Tomamos la foto, salimos muy lindos juntos. Cuando compramos lo que queríamos, salimos de la tiendo donde estuvimos conversando por un rato más.

¿Damon? – pregunto alguien

Profesor Saltzman - ¿Quién? – te hable del ¿recuerdas? Mi profesor en secundaria. – me susurro

¿ella es tu novia? – pregunto con picardía – ¿me la presentas?

¿Qué pretende profesor? – dijo apartándome – parece interesado en ella pero solo es una pérdida de tiempo

está bien – dijo – me llamó Alaric encantado – se presentó

ella es Elena, está cursando su primer año en la universidad

¿en serio? ¿En cuál?

Whitmore College – dije

¿que? Mis alumnos están ahí y en igual curso – me tense

que coincidencia – dijo Damon

pero yo no he visto una chica tan linda como tú – dijo el señor. Voy a ser descubierta, esos eran mis pensamientos, Damon me odiaría.

Su mirada decía que sentía que algo me ocurría. Quería decírselo, decirle que lo sentía por mentirle, pedirle perdón.

Estuvimos un rato hablando con su profesor, nos despedimos porque dijo que tenía una reunión. Caminamos hacia el tren, ya no quería mentirle, quería dejar todo, mientras más temprano terminará todo, menos lastimado terminaría.

\- Damon, no puedo ir - me detuve, volteo a verme.

\- ¿he? – se sorprendió – ¿que? – estaba desconcertado por decir menos – no entiendo ¿estas bromeando?

\- he dicho que no puedo verte más – dije... si seguía mintiéndole cuando descubriera la verdad, me odiaría eternamente.

Su cara no tenía expresión alguna, no sabía cómo interpretar eso. Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio, el supongo que para aclarar lo que acababa de decir, y yo para tomar fuerza y soltar su mano e irme.

\- ¿que? ¿Porque? – su tono me sorprendió, sonaba un poco alterado, pero su rostro carecía de expresión

\- quería decírtelo esta mañana – las fuerzas se alejaban de mi cuerpo

\- ¿que? ¿Como? – no podía seguir viéndolo, esto estaba matándome – ¿tanto me odias que no quieres volver a verme?

Estas palabras me destrozando, yo no podía odiarle de ninguna manera, el tren acababa de llegar y él se apresuró en llevarnos hacia las puertas.

\- bueno, de momento subámonos – dijo una vez que se abrieron las puertas, saque fuerza de no sé dónde y quite mi mano de la suya. Se quedó sorprendido por mi acción

\- lo siento – dije sollozando – de verdad – no podré hablar más con él.

Las puertas estaban por cerrarse, su cara de sorpresa cambio a una sin expresión, sus ojos habían perdido su brillo, ya no era el mismo Damon

\- Elena ¿porque haces esto? – no pude responderle, las puertas en ese momento se cerraron las puertas, llevándose mi corazón en ese vagón.

"Perdón" pensé. Pero era imposible. Sé que todo es mi culpa, pero haberlo conocido más, me hizo realmente feliz. Saber que pide ser su novia me llena de felicidad. Por eso no debo llorar, aunque ya mis mejillas estaban empapadas, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande por llegar a casa y no romperme de nuevo.

En este momento quisiera ser Elena.

Los días pasaron y yo lo evitaba a cualquier costo, tuve que cambiar de número. No pidiendo soñar más, no puedo, todo va a volver a ser como antes.

Estaba en mi camino a casa cuando llego a la entrada él estaba allí, de pie en la puerta en todo su esplendor tocando mi intercomunicador.

\- disculpe la molestia, pero ¿se encuentra Elena?

\- ¿quién la busca? - mi madre hablo.

\- me llamó Damon Salvatore, me gustaría hablar con ella un momento – supe que era el momento de desaparecer, pero fue demasiado tarde, ya me había visto – ¿vives aquí? – Tenía que correr, quería que la tierra me tragara. Estaba a punto de echar a correr, ya estaba a unos pasos cuando estaba detrás de mí deteniéndome – ¿he? ¿por qué huyes? – tomó mi mano y todo estaba perdido, la electricidad que recorría mi cuerpo cuando él hacia eso apareció y por su reacción supe que él también lo sintió.

Yo traté de alejarme, cerré los ojos un momento pensando que con eso saldría de este mal sueño en el que estaba, pensé que era más lista que eso.

\- ¿Elena? – por su voz era obvio que no podía creer esto, comenzó a quitar mascarilla para las alergias y los lentes que desde el día de nuestra cita comencé a usar – ¿cómo sucedió esto? – se derrumbó.

Verlo así de desconcertado, derrumbado, en cuclillas, tratando de entender que pasaba me destrozaba, pero sabía que esto era mi culpa.

\- ¿porque me has engañado? - su pregunta me descoloco - yo solo quería ver a Elena... pero yo... ya no podré encontrarla.

* * *

 **otro capitulo mas en esta historia que ya esta apunto de terminar. solo falta capítulos, si es que no la alargo y le sigo poniendo toques míos...**

 **espero que les guste y no olviden dejar su reviews eso me anima mucho a seguí escribiendo.**

 **por cierto a los que leen Hazme Recordar muy pronto habrá capitulo nuevo. ALELUYA jajaja**

 **hasta pronto.**


End file.
